Comment bien faire saigner vos yeux
by Lena Harper
Summary: Oyé, oyé ! Oui, le titre est bizarre et vous devez vous dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin bizarre ? Disons que je me suis toujours posé une question sur la nouvelle génération d'Harry Potter. Comme vous savez, c'est en 2017 ou 2016 (je ne sais plus vraiment...) qu'Albus Severus Potter rentre à Poudlard. Et s'ils parlent comme les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ?... (Reste dans le chap)


Oyé, oyé ! Oui, le titre est bizarre et vous devez vous dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin bizarre ? Disons que je me suis toujours posé une question sur la nouvelle génération d'Harry Potter. Comme vous savez, c'est en 2017 ou 2016 (je ne sais plus vraiment...) qu'Albus Severus Potter rentre à Poudlard. Bien sûr certains sorciers sont des nés moldu, donc ils connaissent Facebook, twitter, les hashtags et j'en passe. Je me disais que ça serait drôle de voir Albus, Scorpius et une fille de Serpentard (dont je ne dirais pas beaucoup dessus) tenir une conversation comme les jeunes de nos jours. Donc voilà pourquoi ça s'appelle Comment bien faire saigner vos yeux. Je vous laisse avec ce dialogue. (bien sûr, je ne me moque de personne !)

* * *

« _ SCORPIUS ! JE VAIS TE TUER LA VIE DE MOI !  
_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ce thug ?  
_ Il a pris mon tel et il s'est cru chez papi et à écrit n'import sur Face !  
_ Aller Amanda #Humour.  
_ Tu sais où je vais le mettre ton #Humour, connard ?  
_ Sérieux ? T'a mis quoi sur Face ?  
_ Prends ton ordi et va voir débile.  
_ Zy-va j'peux pas là !  
_ Il a marqué que j'étais lesbienne ! Putain, mais chuis maqué moi ! Puis il a posté des photos qu'on ne devrait pas poster.  
_ T'as qu'à pas te prendre carrément à poil meuf !  
_ C'est pas pour moi ! C'est pour mes snaps, comment tu crois que je baise moi ?  
_ HEURK ! Meuf t'es dégueulasse ! J'voulais pas savoir moi.  
_ Va-y, va-y tiens moi au courant. Moi, je veux bien !  
_ Laisse tomber Scorp', j'aime que les mecs plus vieux.  
_ Elle sort avec des pédophiles ! Beurk.  
_ Elle couche avec des pédophiles, je ne sort pas avec, nuances.  
_ J'ai deux mois de plus que toi, Am'.  
_ Non Scorp. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller rejoindre Lyssandre. »  
* Amanda s'en va *  
« _ Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasse.  
_ Tu es une petite nature Albus ! Aller, je vais te prendre une meuf pour tirer un coup.  
_ Pas une Serpy, une Serdy ou une Pouffy ce sont des filles faciles.  
_Aller viens. »  
* Albus et Scorpius sortent et vont dans le parc *  
« _ Salut Amélia, comment ça va ?  
_ Va te faire fouttre Scorpius.  
_ Matte son cul, Albus.  
_ Hum ! Je like ! Aller, je vais prendre celle-là. À plus.  
_ Raconte moi ! »

« _ Hé Amélia ! Comment tu vas ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Albus.  
_ Tu me donnerais pas ton numéro de tel ? Il faut que je règle un truc dans ma salle commune.  
_ D'accord. »

« _ Whesh ! Ta compri le devoir de métamorfose ?  
_ Tu sais pas parler normalement Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?  
_ É tu parle de mon écriture, mé tu écri pire quen maime. Mwa j'écri frensai.  
_ Laisse moi rire ! Bon, tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ?  
_ Oué g pa compri le truc avec... ee...  
_ En fait tu ne veux pas mon aide, tu veux juste trouver un sujet de conversation, me draguer et me foutre dans ton lit. »

« _ Scorpius, j'ai besoin d'aide poto, Amélie m'a cramé ! Comment je fais moi ?  
_ Putain, mec t'es pas doué ! Je vais te donner des cours. Passe mon phone.  
_ On va draguer Julia, ok ?  
_ S'tu veux. »

« _ Salut la jolie misse ! Comment tu vas ?  
_ Hey Malfoy ! Ça va et toi ?  
_ Sa peut allé.  
_ Cool ! Au fait, tu ne devais pas me rappeler le lendemain i mois ? CIAO. »

« _ Génial ton cours ! Ça m'a trop aidé mec !  
_ Ta gueule ! Bon bah la solution, c'est de les voir direct et de les emballer.  
_ Je sais pas faire moi !  
_ Non mais t'es sérieux ?  
_ Bah quoi ? Moi contrairement à toi, je ne les baise pas toutes.  
_ Tu fais ièch ! »

« _ Salut les gonzes !  
_ Salut le mec.  
_ Ta gueule Scorp'.  
_ T'es sérieuse putain ? Tu nous traites de meuf alors je te traite de mec.  
_ Va-y ta gueule.  
_ Ta tes règles ?  
_ Bravo tu l'as fait partir.  
_ Tan mieux, alors mon poto. Tu vas à la table des pouffy et tu vas sortir tout ce que je te dis. »

« _ Salut Emma ! Comment ça va ?  
_ Salut, euh... Albus, c'est ça ?  
_ Le seul et l'unique, ma belle. Tu veux qu'on fasse un petit tour ?  
_ Oui, ok. »

« _SCORP' ! Frère, j'ai un coup !  
_Bien joué ! L'élève dépasse le maître ! Je suis fière de toi ma couille.  
_Vraiment les mecs...  
_Dit-elle alors qu'elle se tape tous les mecs ! P*te.  
_Va-y ferme ta gueule Scorpius ! Tout le monde le sait déjà.  
_Et Amanda ! Ne roule pas du cul, la route est droite !

*Amanda fait un geste obscène du doigts et se dirige hors de sa salle commune *

* * *

Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là, parce que même pour moi, c'est un supplice ! Désolée, mais je voulais juste rire ! Si l'idée plaît, pourquoi pas faire ça, mais avec les perso'. Je m'explique : on prend un autre perso et on le fait parler comme les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Ouais idée de merde, mais bon ça serait drôle d'un côté.

C'était, Lena, pour vous servir ! * révérence en carton*  
Oh et s'il vous plaît, ne me jetait des pierres, des ballons de baudruche ça fait moins mal !


End file.
